Energetics Tale
by HyperRyder76
Summary: Who Am I why am I here? What does it mean WHy is he grinning at me? This story is basicly about based after sonc Adventure 2 where a clone of sonic and shadow searches for his brothers


Chapter 1: The Clone?  
  
My Sonic Story so go easy on me I'm only 13 remember  
  
"Wha where, what, who am I?"  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
"I feel strange"  
  
yet he stares at me with that grin on his face  
  
I am held in some kind of containment chamber  
  
"Yet he stares at me"  
  
"My Memory Is Short"  
  
"Yet He stares at me"  
  
"I remember running to dodge a bad mans robots and then turning into some kind of ball to destroy them"  
  
"Yet he stares"  
  
"If I could just move"  
  
My fur is black yet I have his memory's my eyes are crimson yet I have his energy and speed  
  
Yet my tail his blue I have his black spikes  
  
I have both of their memories  
  
My anxiousness to find out has persuaded me to take action  
  
Egg man watched as his Creation was in there staring at him Until the glass was suddenly smashed and all of a sudden he was right behind Egg man  
  
Egg Man: "I'm glad to see my experiment has lived up to its expectations. Indeed you have the speed and worthy ness to kill them both"  
  
The creature stood and stared at the fat egg shaped man in front of him  
  
It was confused by his rambling  
  
Creature: "Y you you are the bad man I was running from. And what do you mean by Creation?"  
  
The creature looked Exactly like Shadow yet he had a blue tail like Sonic  
  
He had shadows intelligence  
  
And Twice the speed and Energy of both of them his face darkened and gave out an expression of impatience he was waiting for his answers  
  
Egg Man: "You do remember who you are don't you or who you were?"  
  
Images flashed through the creatures Head  
  
Quick flashes of images  
  
Ark was unsuccessful sir we have failed  
  
Shadow is one of us now  
  
WHAT THE HELL HES EXACTLY LIKE ME  
  
Sonic watch out  
  
They all rushed to his head  
  
Creature: "TELL ME NOW!"  
  
The rage on the creatures face was like an Atom bomb going off  
  
Egg man: "Well I'll put it simple, Shadow and Sonic the Hedgehog were you originally, until I found a piece of black and blue fur on my fortresses floor I took it to the research labs and through my brilliant genetic research have been able to Engineer the ultimate creature of battle. You are but two of your predecessors you will serve me. And since you are Both Shadow and Sonic I think I will call you Energetic it suits you just perfectly"  
  
Energetic: "And I have no say of my life of what I choose is nothing. My life is a plot to destroy others?"  
  
Egg man: "You have no choice otherwise will have to kill you there is no chance of you escaping my new Improved Maximum Security Complex"  
  
With that the creature disappeared like a blur running towards the Exit  
  
But along the way that stood in his way were about 17 robots armed with machine guns and seemingly indestructible Alloy Body's  
  
Energetic: "Robots robots I HATE ROBOTS"  
  
In a display of speed  
  
In a blur he turned into a ball and started spinning up and down in the air  
  
He done it through all seventeen robots in a microsecond  
  
Unaware of Egg Man watching him through a monitor  
  
Egg man: "He will eventually lose control; if not then I could always lure him here and send him away with the magical miracle that is CHAOS CONTROL"  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Sonic: "For the last time Tails I don't know if Shadow is still alive"  
  
Tails: "Poor guy took a nasty fall last time I hope he's ok"  
  
Amy: "all that's over Tails get a grip!"  
  
Meanwhile unknown To Sonic and the crew Shadow indeed lived he had spent his time living in secret in the Angel Island unbeknown to Knuckles.  
  
Energetic had just escaped no problem from Egg Mans fortress his face gave a look of sorrow  
  
Energetic: "there is no purpose for me. I am but a creation to achieve another persons goal but why me? Why was I to be anyway there is 3 of me all of us different but it all feels so lonely with nobody by my side"  
  
All of a sudden an Image appeared in Energetic's head  
  
He saw Sonic, Knuckles tails and Shadow by a group of creatures One looked exactly like Sonic  
  
The next one was an exact replica of Tails  
  
The next one was an exact replica of Knuckles  
  
The other one was an exact replica Shadow  
  
The scene then changed to Energetic Floating in Space Motionless with someone looking exactly like him flying away with the Master Emerald.  
  
Energetic: "WHAT DO THESE THINGS MEAN I MUST FIND MY FELLOW BROTHERS AND FIND OUT"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
I Hope you liked Chappy One 


End file.
